My Immortal
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: A death isn't like losing a job or getting divorced. I can't "just get over you," Elsa. I have to integrate it into my life, I have to learn to live with it. It's just so. Goddamn. Hard. But…my life got better. It will. Someday," Jack sighed and more tears went down his face.


**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. I might make some more chapters if anyone is confused by this shot, and I'm warning you: there is some letter cliché here, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: Don't own Frozen, ROTG or any other characters or songs in this fic.**

_December 7, 2007_

He was a survivor. Him, Rapunzel and Anna. But surviving made the pain more real whenever he saw Anna's granddaughter. Elsa. How many times has he thought about her? And Alaina-Anna's daughter- named her daughter after Elsa. Her eyes were just like hers. Big and blue. Jack groaned and went up to Anna's attic. He often didn't stay home because there was too much time to think about Elsa. Of course he would think about her with Elsa _Summers_ around. Not Winters. Not _his_ Elsa Winters. Winters…Summers.

"Where are you going grandpa?" Jason-Elsa's brother- asked Jack innocently.

"Grabbing something. Do you want to come?" Jack held out his hand and Elsa grabbed it first.

"What?" Her eyes blinking up at him. Oh god. Those eyes. _Her _eyes.

"Letters. I need to do something I couldn't do 62 years ago," Jack sighed, painful memories swishing by him.

"About?" Elsa pushes him, causing another wave of pain. It hit Jack hard.

"Your grandmother. Elsa Winters-Frost. She died 62 years ago. I need to finish something for her," Jack swallowed.

Jason made a face. "Ew! Romantic stuff. I'm going to stay down here with Mommy," He ran to his red-headed mother.

"Elsa, come down here if Grandpa tells you to," Alaina's eyes were understanding as she looked at Jack. Elsa nodded and brushed back a few strands of her chocolate brown hair back that fell in front of her face. She even kept her hair in a French braid. Jack gave Alaina a grateful smile and led Elsa up to the attic. The attic was dusty, cramped, small and full of objects. Jack's hands brushed over a chest and grief overwhelmed him. He coughed as he brought down the rusty chest down.

"Need some help?" The 10 year old tried helping but barely did.

"Thanks snowfla-" Jack stopped himself. _Snowflake._ What he used to call Elsa. Thankfully the other Elsa didn't notice.

"What's this for?" Elsa asked.

"It's the 62th year of your Grandma's death. I finally plucked up the courage to look through her things. Including a few letters," His hands fumbled with the lock and Elsa easily opened it. She pulled out a snowflake necklace, a small mirror, a wedding ring and finally a stack of yellowed stack of letters tied up. A sharp intake of breath escaped Jack. Elsa looked at her grandpa and noticed the sadness in his eyes. He pulled the first letter out and showed it to Elsa. The handwriting was elegant and written in thin ink.

"That's Elsa's handwriting," Jack rubbed at one of his eyes.

"What's it say?" Elsa said eagerly.

Jack sighed and there was a long pause. "Fine, I'll tell you. Do you want to know? It's a love story…. And some of the letters are really long," He took the letter and straightened the papers creases.

* * *

_November 13, 1940_

_Dear Jack,_

_Hawaii's beautiful, even when it must be freezing in Scandinavia! To tell the truth, I'm kind of happy that you convinced me to move here. I hope you're safe in Europe, with the war going on. Honestly, I actually pray for you and Jamie. How is he? Anyway, I can't thank you enough for paying for Anna and Kristoff to come here with me. I'd be so lonely here. (If you remember what it was like when you first met me.) Unpacking is hard, plus I'm busy with sewing clothes for the soldiers in Europe and that includes you! I still can't understand why General Shang won't let you go to Hawaii with us. If you want some good news or a change of landscape, the house is big enough and the garden is amazing! I can grow a bunch of fruits and vegetables here. Including your favourite: Mango. I bet you're craving it right now. When you can come over to visit (or hopefully stay here permanently!) you can have some. I still hear of the war here though, no matter how peaceful I make it sound. With the house right next to Pearl Harbor I hear people preparing the navy. But I guess it's better than hearing people doing drills and gunfire. Well, there's drills here too, with planes and what not. Sorry, this war talk isn't really cheering you up. I need to end here now, Anna's not even unpacking._

_I love you, Jack Frost._

_Elsa_

* * *

"Those were better days. War days, but both me and Elsa were happy. And safe and alive," Jack traced his finger over his dead wife's hand writing.

"Aw, don't cry, grandpa," Elsa looked down at her namesake's letter. "She seemed nice."

"She was," Jack wiped away a tear. They were silent, Jack lost and memories and Elsa not sure on what to say. Finally she blurted out a single line.

"Do you still like mangos?"

A small, bittersweet smile crawled over Jack's face. "Love them. But they make me think of her."

Elsa touched her grandpa's arm. "I love them too." Jack ruffled up Elsa's hair, sending the brown braid in disarray.

"Next letter," Jack put the first letter on the bottom. The smile was still on Jack's face but his eyes were far away, looking at something Elsa couldn't find. Maybe it was her grandma, the first Elsa. She looked down at the letter. The writing was way messier and darker.

* * *

**November 18, 1940 **

**Dear Elsa,**

**Things are fine over here. However, you make me want to be with you right now in Hawaii. (Not that I don't want to be with you at all times!) There's no good mangos in Germany right now. And yes, sorry, I didn't tell you, but General Shang moved us to Germany. I'm hearing that the Führer himself is having a meeting with a foreign minister. (Galeazzo Ciano. Name ring a bell?) Don't worry, but tonight I'm going to try to stop a "parade" of Jews walking to Dachau. Hopefully it'll all go well. This war is getting ridiculous to tell the truth, I'm sick and tired of fighting and it's only been a year. I have to go now, I'll write soon. (Jamie's fine.) **

**I love you, Elsa Winters. (Is this a thing now? Our thing? 'Cuz I'm fine with that.) **

**J****ack**

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Oh god…." He muttered. "

What is it?" Elsa _Summers_ asked innocently. "Do you miss her?"

"I'll always miss her. But I'm thinking about that walk to Dachau," Absentmindedly, he rubbed his shoulder.

"Dachua?"

"No. Not Da-CHU-a. Its da-COW," A faint smile lit up Jack's face when Elsa again pronounced it wrong. Elsa gave up on it.

"What's that? What's Dachua?" She tugged on the sleeve of her bright blue sweater, a habit she picked up from Alaina.

"A bad, bad, place. It was a camp holding Jews prisoner."

"What are Jews?"

"You know your dentist?"

"Yeah."

"He's Jewish."

"Oh! So what do you remember about Dachau?"

Jack winced. "I got shot in my shoulder. The left one," He said. For a second, he was lost again. Elsa put the second letter on the bottom and the crinkle of the paper woke Jack up from his trance.

She looked at the letter. "She wrote so much more than you," Elsa observed. "Well," Jack gave her a dry smile. "I was fighting in a war if you recall." "Right. That's a good note," Elsa cleared her throat out before reading it out loud.

* * *

_November 27, 1940_ "What? The 27?" Elsa frowned. "It took that long to write?" "A few letters burned," A tear fell. Elsa seemed to understand and kept reading. _Dear Jack,_ _How's the shoulder? Actually I'm not sure if I want you to reply to that. Your shoulder might hurt. So I'll do all the writing. No matter what, I still find it out pretty heroic how you saved all those Jewish people. By the way, the mangos are ripe now, so I'll send you some dried strips of it. Hopefully you like dried as well as fresh, I know how picky you are at food. (You better eat them! It cost me two mangos and there's fifty-seven growing a year! Anna and Kristoff ate seven already! Plus I sold 10 today for $10.) I miss you, __a lot__, so I'm saving money for you to move over here. $38 in three days. (I'm taking some from my sewing money.) By the way, stop sending me some of your savings, keep them. I'll be fine. Anna and Kristoff make money too. In fact, Kristoff's work in the navy on the __Arizona __makes lots of money. _ _Actually, do you think you can come over for Christmas? I'll do something special even. Unless you can't make time….sorry, I'm making this really hard for you. Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup, Merida and Astrid are coming over too. Get this: Rapunzel's rich enough to move here with Flynn, but can't pay enough to get her father (Another general) out of Europe. Anyway, I really hope you can make it._

_I love you, Jack Frost._

_Elsa._ "Next letter," Jack sighed. Along with it was a photo of Jack in his suit, Elsa in a dress with Jack and Kristoff, and Elsa hugging a Westie dog.

* * *

**December 1, 1940**

**Dear Elsa,**

**Good news! I'm able to come over on the twentieth to the twenty-sixth. And don't worry, my shoulder is fine! Can't wait to come to Hawaii to see Anna, Kristoff, and the mangos! (I'm just teasing, I really want to see you!) In return for that "something special" I'll get you a present. You'll have to wait for it though! ;) **

**I love you, Elsa Winters.**

** Jack.**

* * *

"Something special?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Ah…that means nothing," Jack would never tell a ten year old what that meant. Definitely not. He could still remember his skin pressed against hers, lips touching, and the hot air in the bedroom. At the time, she was the only thing that mattered in his life. "

And the present you gave her?"

"Was the Westie," Jack tapped the photo of Elsa with it.

_Flashback_

Jack opened the door silently with the dog at his heels. When he got in he saw Elsa lying on the couch, wrapped in a robe with her hair down in curls. She was watching the TV's war reels, her face troubled. Even as a slob, she took Jack's breath away. Her face was framed by her soft hair and her eyes were like diamonds. For a moment of peace, Jack watched her. Then of course, the dog ran up to her and jumped on her stomach.

"What?" Elsa asked the dog, clearly confused. Her gaze went from the excited pup to Jack. Her entire face lit up and she ran to him with the dog in her arms. "Hi," Jack wrapped his arms around her. He missed her so much when he was in Europe. It was like his heart was swelling in his chest.

"Hi," Elsa kissed him and then broke away laughing. The dog licked her chin then jumped out of her arms and ran upstairs.

"You got a dog? And you said you were coming tomorrow." Elsa's arms were still around him and her eyes were dancing with worry though.

"I'm a liar. And Anna doesn't know that. So I can see how you decorated the bedroom," Jack's eyes danced with mischief and a sly smile danced over his lips.

Elsa blushed. "Well-"

"ELSA! THERE'S AN ADORABLE DOG HERE!" Anna screamed. "I WANT TO NAME HIM!" Both Elsa and Jack flinched. Elsa gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"Better go. I'm naming him Olaf whether Anna likes it or not," Elsa ran up while Jack made himself comfortable. He looked around. His and Elsa's wedding picture was on the bright blue wall and a picture of one of Anna's painting: a girl getting pushed on a swing kicking off one of her shoes. Jack went upstairs to find Anna cooing over Olaf with her back closed. Back still turned, she closed the door with her foot. The door was locked to Elsa's bedroom, so he knocked.

"Anna still doesn't know you're here," Elsa smirked, leaning against the door. Jack's heart jumped to his throat. She was dripping wet with only a towel on her body.

Jack went in and slammed the door behind him. "You're killing me, woman," He told her. He turned to lock the door and he groaned when Elsa massaged his sore shoulders. His bullet wound was healed, but his shoulders were extremely tense. Jack rolled his head back and felt her unbuttoning his jacket. Her fingers fumbled with it and he chuckled.

"Here," He unbuttoned it and took off the jacket. _Flashback End_

"Jack! Elsa! We're going to the cemetery in five minutes!" Alaina broke Jack out of his thoughts.

"Elsa, can you get a pen for me?" Jack asked. He flipped to the last letter as she ran downstairs. It was a short letter, but it was the one that meant the most.

* * *

_December 5, 1941_ The day before she died.

_Dear Jack,_

_I really hate having a fight with you. I hope we can make it up. I miss you and I hope you're safe. Please, write back._

_I love you,_

* * *

That fight was minor. It was about money of course. She didn't finish that letter, but Jack was going to finish it for her. Alaina's husband, Eric typed out letters on the internet and printed it for him.

"Here," Elsa handed him a ball point pen. Jack wrote on the letter and put the last one on top. Walking down, he grabbed his coat and smiled at Anna. During the drive, they stopped by the florists to get some roses. Jack picked out some one peace rose because Elsa loved those the best. Anna picked out the classic ones. We get back in the car and drive to the cemetery. Snow was thick on the ground but you could still hear the crinkle of leaves where you stepped.

Jack went to Elsa's grave so often, he knew the path without thinking.

_Elsa Winters-Frost_ _January 1915-December 1941_ _Loving wife and sister._

Pearl Harbor. The bombing. What was it like to see fire in the sky before you died? Jack could picture the bombs falling. Elsa at the docks and Kristoff on the Arizona. Both dead. Both gone. A tear slipped down Jack's face and it hit the roses Jack got. Jack put the letters on her grave and the rose.

"Hey. It's me again. I still have this _goddamn _depression over you. It's like a cannonball shot straight through my stomach, leaving a great, big, hole. And then it starts to eventually close up from the inside in. And then your death won't feel so heavy. Then of course, a song plays or the wind will blow the wrong way…and the hole will tear wide open again. Believe it or not, it heals back faster each time. But it never goes away. You know why it's called depression? Because it _is_ depressing. A death isn't like losing a job or getting divorced. I can't "just get over you," Elsa. I have to integrate it into my life, I have to learn to live with it. It's just so. Goddamn. Hard. But…my life got better. It will. Someday," Jack sighed and more tears went down his face. He went back to the car and Alaina was listening to a song.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me…_

* * *

_December 5, 1941_ _Dear Jack,_

_I really hate having a fight with you. I hope we can make it up. I miss you and I hope you're safe. Please, write back._

_I love you, _**Jack Frost. **

**Elsa.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I made you guys sad. X(.**

**-Disneycomicbookfan**


End file.
